


Sweet Monsters

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Kid Victor Trevor, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Il piccolo pirata Sherlock Holmes ha sei anni quando la sua intera vita cambia. Soltanto sei quando capisce che cos'è la morte. Soltanto sei quando già conosce la solitudine e la cattiveria dei suoi compagni. Nel dolore, però, Sherlock fa un incontro inaspettato che cambierà radicalmente la sua esistenza.Dal testo:La verità è che non sei preparato e quando arriva ogni cosa sembra volerti travolgere, tanto che ti pare d’essere un naufrago in balia delle onde. Ne hai già sentito parlare, della morte, è successa la stessa cosa al nonno però all’epoca avevi soltanto tre anni e non ricordi bene il discorso di mamma e papà. Che cosa comportasse lo hai capito a sei anni, dopo esserti reso conto che arrabbiarsi e piangere non sarebbe servito a niente, e che urlare sarebbe stato ancora più inutile.





	Sweet Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’Happy Halloween del gruppo “Johnlock is the way… and Freebatch of course!” e al Fall into autumn, del gruppo “Boys Love – Fanfic & Fanart’s World”.

Hai sei anni quando tutto cambia e la vita decide che è ora che tu faccia i conti con la morte di qualcuno che ami. Sarebbe troppo presto per perdere chiunque e quando a mancare è il tuo unico amico, beh è ancora più doloroso. I veterinari hanno detto che si tratta di vecchiaia, d’altronde Barbarossa è molto anziano e tu stesso hai notato che già da qualche tempo non correva più come prima. Ti era sembrato più affaticato, ma non ci avevi dato troppa importanza. Ti ripetevi invece che presto si sarebbe ripreso e ci speravi con tutto te stesso, ingenuamente illuso che la vita non avrebbe fatto il proprio tragico corso. Perché hai soltanto sei anni e ti porti addosso tutto l’entusiasmo di chi la morte non sa ancora cosa sia. Tu e Barbarossa eravate gli amici migliori del mondo, dopo la scuola ve la svignavate giù fino alla costa per guardare insieme il mare, immaginando di poter arrembare navi nemiche come dei veri pirati.  
«Aye!» urlavi e nemmeno sapevi che cosa significasse. L’hai sentito in un film sui corsari e hai cominciato a ripetere quello strano verso, sotto lo sguardo torvo di tuo fratello. Secondo lui non si dovrebbero pronunciare parole delle quali non si conosce il significato, ma tuo fratello è la noia fatta persona e hai evitato di dargli retta. E poi, a Barbarossa andava bene tutto ciò che facevi, non puntualizzava la tua ignoranza ma ti seguiva scodinzolante, abbaiando a immaginari mostri marini come un vero marinaio coraggioso. Ora però è tutto finito.  
 

La verità è che non sei preparato e quando arriva ogni cosa sembra volerti travolgere, tanto che ti pare d’essere un naufrago in balia delle onde. Ne hai già sentito parlare, della morte, è successa la stessa cosa al nonno però all’epoca avevi soltanto tre anni e non ricordi bene il discorso di mamma e papà. Che cosa comportasse lo hai capito a sei anni, dopo esserti reso conto che arrabbiarsi e piangere non sarebbe servito a niente, e che urlare sarebbe stato ancora più inutile. Barbarossa s’è andato, pensi sospirando di tristezza in quei pomeriggi durante i quali ti rendi conto che ti manca terribilmente. Non tornerà mai più e tu rimarrai per sempre da solo a ricordare il giorno in cui è successo, dandoti la colpa per non esser arrivato in tempo. Era un martedì qualsiasi di ottobre, rincasavi dopo la scuola ed eri pensieroso su cosa fare durante il resto della giornata. Lo avevi chiamato con un fischio, come facevi sempre, ma ti eri insospettito del suo non esserti corso subito incontro. Cos’era successo lo avevi capito appena superato il cancelletto. Tuo padre stava seppellendo qualcosa in un angolo del giardino e mamma piangeva. Lo spadino in legno, protagonista di mirabolanti avventure, a fare da improvvisata lapide e il cappellone da capitano se ne stava invece posato a terra, a onorare il più nobile dei pirati. Da quel momento tutto è cambiato e tu hai capito per davvero che cos’è la solitudine. Certamente hai la tua famiglia, ma la scuola tiene via Mycroft per molti mesi e quando torna riesce a diventare ancora più petulante del solito. Papà è al lavoro per gran parte della giornata e mamma è impegnata a scrivere i suoi libri di matematica. E così tu, che non hai vicini con i quali giocare, né qualcuno con cui parlare di argomenti interessanti, te ne stai rinchiuso in camera tua a leggere. La sola eccezione alla noia è nonna, oh, lei è proprio forte! È la tua persona preferita, specialmente quando decide che meriti una torta (e non sai proprio cosa tu faccia di tanto meraviglioso per meritare dolci così buoni!). Al fuori della famiglia, però, non conosci nessuno. I tuoi compagni di classe hai finito con l’odiarli, non fanno altro che parlare di sciocchezze o prenderti in giro. Mamma dice che sono gelosi della tua intelligenza, dato che non capita spesso di vedere bambini della tua età frequentare già l’ultimo dei corsi junior. L’hanno prossimo passerai direttamente a quelli secondari e tanti dei tuoi compagni non capiscono che cos’abbia tu di tanto speciale. * Magari è vero che sono gelosi, però ci sono certe osservazioni che proprio non comprendi. Specialmente quando ti danno dello strambo e si preoccupano di farti sapere che la scuola non è fatta per i mostri. Tu ti sei sforzato di ragionare come fanno loro, ma proprio non ci riesci. In fondo non pensi di essere tanto orribile. Certo, ogni tanto rubi i biscotti dalla credenza e non obbedisci a mamma quando ti dice che è ora di andare a letto (perché sprecare il tempo facendo una cosa noiosa come dormire, se puoi leggere?). Ma che ti diano del mostro è del tutto privo di logica. Quelli hanno tentacoli, facce spaventose, corpi deformi e denti aguzzi. E l’ultima volta che ti sei guardato allo specchio non avevi nulla di tutto ciò. E se loro vedessero qualcosa di te che lo specchio non riflette? No, ma che assurdità. Mycroft te l’avrebbe detto se avessi dei tentacoli, anche perché non fa altro che precisare tutti i tuoi difetti. Se ne sarebbe accorto se fossi terrificante. Però se i tuoi compagni avessero ugualmente ragione? Se loro vedessero qualcosa che Mycroft invece non nota in te? D’altra parte lui è così distratto ultimamente. Hai tentato di capire dove si nascondesse la tua parte mostruosa, guardandoti allo specchio per delle ore, ma è stato del tutto inutile. Alla fine ti sei arreso e hai capito che, un mostro, tu lo sei per davvero. Tentacoli o no! Potrebbe essere per quello che nessuno vuole starti vicino. L’unica soluzione sarebbe trovarne un altro, di mostro come te. Oh, sareste degli amici perfetti. Sei quasi tentato di fare un esperimento quando, inaspettatamente, l’occasione più propizia arriva proprio in una fredda sera di ottobre.

 

Hai sei anni quando lo incontri per la prima volta, lui non è programmato così come nessuna delle cose meravigliose che ti succederanno nella vita lo sarà mai. E in effetti, quel pomeriggio hai altro da fare e soltanto dopo che è troppo tardi ti rendi conto che casa tua non è la stessa di sempre. All’attimo che succede alla tua incredibile presa di coscienza, ti convinci però che sia di una delle tante stranezze di tua madre e che non sarà di certo un tuo problema se ha deciso di cambiare arredamento. Peccato che, un problema, per te lo è davvero ed è proprio lei a spazzar via le tue piccole convinzioni. Sono da poco passate le tre e mezzo e stai facendo merenda con latte e biscotti, quando lei ti annuncia una sorpresa per quella sera stessa.  
«Sarà solo per il mio piccolo William» dice, scompigliandoti i capelli. Si ostina a chiamarti ancora con quello stupido nome, tu lo detesti. Tuttavia è soltanto allora, mentre maledici tutti gli William del mondo, che capisci che è il giorno di Halloween. Adesso lo sai perché sia casa che vialetto sono decorati con zucche intagliate e ragni finti, che penzolano un po’ dappertutto. La sorpresa di cui parla, deduci, dev’essere sicuramente un costume nuovo. Ormai è chiaro, pensi affondando miseramente il viso nel latte: vuole che tu faccia dolcetto o scherzetto e ti sta confezionando un costume. È elementare, dopotutto. Ora ci sarebbe soltanto da capire se Mycroft tornerà appositamente per l’occasione, se così fosse metterai in chiaro che non servirà a niente perché tu non ci andrai. La trovi una stupidaggine e nemmeno comprendi a che cosa serva. Se la gente ha così tanta voglia di dolci non può semplicemente andare a compraseli invece che mascherarsi e suonare ai campanelli altrui? Le persone fanno davvero cose strane, ti dici ingurgitando l’ennesimo biscotto al cioccolato.

 

Ha sempre sei anni quando la famigerata sorpresa arriva. Sono da poco passate le sei del pomeriggio quando mamma piomba in stanza, hai già cenato e tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno ora è di pace e tranquillità. Ci pensa ovviamente lei a mandare tutto quanto all’aria, spalanca la porta senza neanche aver bussato e ti dice di smetterla con quei libri. Delle volte fa richieste davvero assurde, come quando insiste perché tu faccia il bagno soltanto dopo aver posato i libri.  
«Sto leggendo» le rispondi, senza sollevare gli occhi da quelle pagine di storia che hai sulle ginocchia. Non hai bisogno di guardarla per sapere che ha un vestito da pirata tra le mani. «E io quello non lo voglio, non è divertente fare Barbagialla da soli.» Mamma non risponde, indugia, sospira e poi poggia il costumino sopra al letto, al tuo fianco, di modo che tu lo possa vedere più da vicino. Sei quasi sicuro che sia una tattica, la sua. Oh, lo sai bene che cos’è: te l’ha spiegato Mycroft e ormai hai capito come funziona. Secondo lui gli eserciti, con la tattica, vincono le guerre. Tu invece la usi per avere la meglio in faccende ben più nobili, tipo per soccombere alle strane cose che mamma ti ordina di fare. Devi ancora capire come usarla per vincere, però, perché finora hai perso sempre. Ecco, lei la usa sempre la tattica e credi che si chiami: sfiancamento, visto che ti prende sempre per esasperazione. Come questo vestito, per esempio che sì, non puoi proprio dire che sia brutto. Ti ha confezionato addirittura una benda e ha cucito un fodero per la spada, che dovresti agganciare ai pantaloni. Ti ha anche preparato un nuovo cappello che è proprio bello. L’abito è davvero stupendo e se tu non fossi così tanto impegnato a far finta che non ti piaccia Halloween, potresti anche ammettere di volerlo indossare. Ma no, non farai nulla di ciò che lei ha programmato, ti dici mentre riprendi stoicamente a leggere.  
«Oh, ma non sarai solo» trilla con aria divertita. Non hai ancora sollevato lo sguardo su di lei, ma sei sicuro di sentire i passi allontanarsi verso le scale che conducono al piano di sotto. Quando finalmente pensi di essertene liberato, ecco come compare davanti a te e al suo fianco c’è un ragazzino. Ha più o meno la tua stessa età e se ne sta lì sulla porta, a metà tra il corridoio e la tua stanza. È una persona, realizzi. Una persona vera e che ora ti saluta.  
«William, ti ricordi di Victor?»  
«Ti ho detto che il mio nome è Sherlock» le fai presente, sollevando lo sguardo dalle pagine, prima di dare una rapida occhiata al nuovo arrivato. Non ti ricordavi affatto di questo Victor e cosa è venuto a fare proprio non lo sai. Se tua madre spera di darti un nuovo Barbarossa si sbaglia di grosso.  
«I tuoi zii si trasferiranno nella villetta qui accanto, Victor rimarrà qualche giorno qui da noi mentre loro organizzano il trasloco. Dividerete la stanza come due bravi cugini e, visto che stasera è Halloween, andrete a fare dolcetto o scherzetto. E vedi di posare subito quel libro, William Sherlock Scott Holmes o dico a tuo fratello che entri in camera sua mentre non c’è.» Un ricatto, sibili contrariato. Detesti i ricatti, ti mettono nella fastidiosa condizione di non fare quello che vuoi. E mamma è bravissima a farli.  
«D’accordo lo faccio» ti arrendi e lo fai immediatamente. Se tuo fratello dovesse venire a sapere che frughi tra le sue cose diventerebbe una vera lagna, e tu dovresti sorbirti monologhi sull’importanza degli spazi altrui, oltre che puntualizzazioni assolutamente non necessarie su quanto lui sia migliore di te. No, grazie. Preferisci travestirti e mendicare dolcetti, che dover ascoltare un sermone del signor Noia.  
«Però mi vesto da solo» precisi, come se tentassi disperatamente di ottenere almeno una piccola vittoria. Mamma, soddisfatta del compromesso raggiunto, sparisce subito al piano di sotto. È soltanto a quel punto che te ne rendi conto, quella è la prima volta che resti solo con un altro bambino. Che cosa dovresti fare adesso?  
 

Sì, hai sei anni quando ti innamori per la prima volta e lui è tuo cugino Victor, di otto. In futuro scoprirai che è molto meno idiota di quanto tu non stia pensando in questo momento, ma per adesso non lo sai. Victor ha capelli biondi, occhi verdi e un gran sorriso. Sono sempre sei, gli anni che hai quando ti innamori di lui. Succede nell’istante stesso in cui te lo trovi davanti. Neanche sei sicuro di sapere che cosa sia l’amore, ma di certo non è niente che ti sia mai capitato prima. Nonna dice che l’amore è il non saper cosa dire davanti a qualcuno che per te è carino, ma a te pare un’assurdità. Secondo tua madre invece l’amore è tuo padre, ma questa non l’hai proprio capita. Per Mycroft… Beh, lui deve saperne molto meno di te perché, dalla spiegazione che ti ha dato, deve aver cercato la parola su un dizionario prima di risponderti. Per papà, Mycroft dovrebbe smetterla di essere così didascalico e iniziare a essere un po’ più elastico mentre per te (che non hai la minima idea di cosa sia un didascalico), dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla di rompere. Nessuno di loro è stato in grado di darti una spiegazione che fosse esaustiva, perciò nel momento in cui incontri il piccolo Victor sei completamente impreparato sull’argomento. Non sai che tipo di affetto sia quello che stai provando, neppure sei sicuro che sia davvero un tuo parente, ma per il momento non ti fai ulteriori domande.  
«Io fono Dracula» dice il suddetto cugino, balzando in avanti così da mostrarti per bene i denti aguzzi da vampiro, oltre che il mantello nero svolazzante. Ha un buffo modo di parlare, al punto che ridi da tanto è divertente. Neppure ti trattieni troppo.  
«Quello è il tuo vestito? E chi fei?»  
«Ba-Barbagialla» balbetti, timido, dando di nuovo un’occhiata a quel costumino che vorresti proprio mettere. Senti di essere arrossito ma Victor non lo fa notare e invece che prenderti in giro perché non parli, così come avrebbero fatto i tuoi compagni di classe, inizia a tempestarti di domande.  
«Wow! Il mio preferito è Barbanera. Hai anche una fpada? Io ne ho due, fe vuoi te ne prefto una. E che cofa leggi? È fui pirati?» Victor parla velocemente, ti chiede molte cose e inizia a girare toccando tutto ciò che trova. È curioso e incredibilmente loquace, più di te che te ne stai seduto sul letto con un libro aperto sulle ginocchia, il viso tutto rosso e nessuna cosa sensata da dire. Sai che dovrebbe darti fastidio, ma quel che fa non è poi così orribile. Al contrario ti ha confessato che gli piacciono i pirati, e questa è la prima cosa interessante che qualcuno ti abbia mai detto da quando sei nato. In genere non li ama nessuno, tantomeno Mycroft secondo il quale è una passione ridicola.  
«Storia dell’impero ottomano» rispondi, mostrandogli la copertina. Per mamma, quello, è uno dei libri “non adatti un bambino”, ma a te non importa. Non capisci neanche tutte le parole e sei assolutamente certo che, prima, avresti dovuto studiare meglio la storia (cosa che non hai fatto). Quello lo hai rubato dalla stanza di tuo fratello: volevi capire se c’entrassero i pirati e sapevi che Mycroft non te l’avrebbe mai prestato. Già lo avevi tartassato di domande e non sembrava disposto ad ascoltarti ancora. Se ti fossi fidato delle sue parole avresti risparmiato del gran tempo, ma la tua seienne esperienza nelle relazioni umane ti ha fatto imparare che è sempre meglio non fidarsi dei fratelli maggiori. Hai voluto constatare di persona se si trattava o meno un racconto di corsari. Finora si è rivelato davvero molto noioso e a parte un tizio che chiamavano Barbarossa, non è successo niente di esaltante. **  
«Wow, e com’è?»  
«Barboso» sentenzi, richiudendolo il tomo e lasciandolo lì dove sta, lo riporrai nella libreria in un altro momento. Ora dovresti capire che cosa vuole questo altro bambino da te. Tuttavia è a quel punto che succede, dopo che distogli lo sguardo dal letto, ti rendi conto che Victor ti sta guardando con insistenza. C’è interesse nei suoi occhi. Cielo, che cosa dovesti fare tu ora? Mascherarti e uscire con lui? Ti sembra assurdo. «Senti, ma vuoi venire davvero a fare dolcetto o scherzetto con me?»  
«Ficuro!» esclama Victor, facendo svolazzare di nuovo il mantello «zia ha detto che ci accompagna Myfro… Myfr… infomma, tuo fratello.»  
«Ma tu parli sempre così?» gli domandi subito dopo aver preso coraggio, mentre un accenno di sorriso ti si dipinge in volto. Ti piace parecchio, è divertente e poi a nessun bambino è mai importato di fare qualcosa con te, questa è la prima volta che succede. Perciò ti ritrovi a chiederti se questo Victor sa quel che fa. Si sarà reso conto che sei un mostro? E se volesse stare con te perché è tuo cugino e quindi è strambo come lo sei tu? Magari è una questione di sangue, non è così che funziona per i vampiri? Oppure erano gli zombie, non lo ricordi bene. E non sai neppure che cosa voglia da te, ma se anche fosse un mostro allora sarete mostri insieme. Nonna le chiama anime gemelle, dice che si cercano e si trovano. Tu e Victor sarete delle anime gemelle spaventose. Hai già deciso e sarà così.  
«Fono quefti ftupidi denti, uffa» ti risponde tutto contrariato, prima di provare a levarseli pur senza successo. Ed è proprio allora che scoppi a ridere, ti piace davvero. Forse sarà un amico come lo è stato Redbeard. Non puoi esserne certo però, mostruosi oppure no, rimarrete amici per sempre. Mycroft direbbe che sei un sentimentale (ma lui dice tante cose sceme) e forse lo sei per davvero, ma neanche di questo t’importa. Perché Victor ti piace tanto, ti fa ridere, ama i pirati e col tempo diventerà una delle tue due persone preferite. E forse lo ami anche, ma su questo non ne sei proprio sicuro. D’altronde, hai soltanto sei anni.  
 

E ne hai sempre sei quando vai a fare dolcetto o scherzetto per la prima volta. Con te c’è tuo cugino Victor che ti parla di Dracula e di quanto gli piacerebbe trasformarsi in un pipistrello. Ne hai sei e due giorni in più quando Victor ti dice che ha cambiato idea e non vuole diventare un pipistrello, ma solo perché gli hai fatto notare che dormono a testa in giù e Victor odia dover stare a testa in giù. Ne hai invece sette quando fate di nuovo dolcetto o scherzetto: siete mascherati entrambi da pirati e correte come pazzi lungo le vie del paese. E mentre arrangiate un piano per assaltare una nave nemica, vi rendete conto che un sacco di dolciumi è molto più interessante.  
 

Victor ne ha appena compiuti otto quando i dolci della signora Taylor, rubati in gran segreto, diventano il vostro bottino del tesoro. In quella che ricordi essere la notte di Halloween più bella della tua vita. Non siete buoni a fare i pirati, ti dice Victor con fare mesto: i veri pirati, il tesoro lo seppelliscono e voi invece ve lo siete pappato tutto. E intanto gli anni passano e tu ne hai compiuti nove da un pezzo, tu e Victor siete ancora insieme. Avete abbandonato corsari e bucanieri. Adesso siete il fantasma di Belfagor e vi divertite a spaventare la gente che, come sempre, vi scaccia via con fastidio. E devi averne undici o dodici quando lo fate per l’ultima volta. L’anno seguente non ci sono più costumi da cucire, ormai siete troppo grandi per quelle cose da bambini, preferite rimanere in camera vostra a guardare film di paura.  
 

È incredibile come il tempo passi alla svelta, ripeti fra te in quella notte di Halloween. Hai diciannove anni e l’intero campus è a una festa in maschera con birra a fiumi e musica orrenda mentre voi, i nerd sfigati, ve ne state nella vostra stanzetta a guardare un film dell’orrore. Non ti piacciono più come una volta, ma non fa niente. Victor non è come te, che li trova stupidi e banali, lui li adora. E a te va bene stare con lui, perché è resta sempre la tua anima gemella mostruosa e non smetterà mai di esserlo.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Rosie non ha ancora sei anni, ma quattro e mezzo e tu nei hai trentasette o giù di lì, delle volte sei tanto preso dai tuoi ragionamenti che dimentichi persino quanti anni hai. Ormai sei un adulto e sono decenni che non fai dolcetto e scherzetto, ma questo è un anno speciale. Con te ci sono John e Rosie, vestita da streghetta e ovviamente anche Victor, che si è di nuovo conciato come Dracula.  
«Sembri un idiota, anzi lo sei» gli hai detto, con fare lapidario, dopo che si è presentato alla vostra porta. Aveva ancora quei denti appuntiti e ancora parlava in quel modo buffo, agitando il mantello.  
«Ciao, ferlof» ti ha detto, salvo poi aprire la braccia e urlare: «Rofie!» E a te è bastato quello per tornare indietro nel tempo, fino alla sera in cui te lo sei visto entrare vestito da vampiro, esattamente come adesso. Una vita intera, tu e lui, studio, lavoro, morte, sofferenza e John Watson, che è entrato nelle vostre vite con la forza di un tornado. Eppure siete ancora lì. Ancora insieme.  
 

Siete appena usciti di casa per andare a bussare alle porte lungo Baker Street e far vivere a Rosie la sua prima esperienza, quando ti rendi conto che Victor sta raccontando di quel vostro primo Halloween insieme. Deve esser tornato in mente anche a lui, rifletti. E infatti nel suo racconto preciso e puntuale non tralascia neanche un particolare, nemmeno la cosa del pipistrello o faccenda del mostro. Non ricordi di preciso quali parole tu abbia usato all’epoca per dirgli che sei uno scherzo della natura, e che è proprio strano che non veda i tentacoli, ma ricordi invece benissimo che ha riso per una settimana.  
«E ftava leggendo “ftoria dell’impero ottomano” perché credeva che parlaffe di pirati» dice e ha quel suo solito modo di parlare, le parole storpiate e agita le mani con vigore, in volto sempre lo stesso sorrisino da schiaffi. Non si tira indietro dal scendere nei particolari, nemmeno nei più imbarazzanti ed è proprio quando tira fuori la storia di quello stupido libro che la situazione trascende. Sia lui che John scoppiano in una risata fragorosa. Li vedi piegarsi in due dalle risate con gli occhi che lacrimano. John si tiene la pancia da quanto sta ridendo e poi inizia a guardarti e tu non riesci a dedurre nulla. Forse gli sembri ridicolo? Non sai, ma perlomeno sei in buona compagnia perché l’altra che non capisce è Rosie. Lei sei anni non li ha ancora compiuti e ti guarda con l’aria di chi ha bisogno che gli si spieghi cosa sta succedendo. Ti senti così tanto come lei in questo momento. E sei anche un po’ arrabbiato perché ora inizieranno a prenderti in giro per il resto della serata. E il racconto intanto va avanti e tu muori di vergogna, ti stai realmente convincendo che quando John saprà tutto non ti amerà più come prima.  
«Smettila, Vic, odio quando parli di noi bambini e lo sai.»  
«E perché mai?» domanda invece John, carico della sua innocenza. Lui non sa, e come potrebbe? A Victor però basta quello per capire e infatti borbotta, prende la piccola Rosie per mano e si allontana scrollando la testa. Non sai cos’abbia sentito John tra tutte le parole che ha biascicato tuo cugino, ma deve aver intuito la parola “mostro” perché a un certo punto ha sussultato impercettibilmente. E perciò ti guarda, in attesa di spiegazioni. Per anni hai centellinato i racconti sulla tua infanzia, non gli hai detto nulla neppure dopo che vi siete messi insieme. Lui non ha mai chiesto, perché è John Watson e sa aspettarti come nessuno ti ha mai aspettato prima. Forse nemmeno Victor. Però è anche vero che lui non ne ha avuto bisogno. Non vi siete mai allontanati troppo da che vi conoscete, salvo che nei famosi due anni in cui ti sei finto morto. Ma quelli li avete cancellati dalla storia.  
«È la faccenda del… del mostro» mormori e ti senti un cretino. Col cappotto slacciato e la sciarpa allentata, hai del trucco su una guancia (un regalo di Rosie), brillantini sulle dita delle mani e una o due unghie laccate di viola (sempre un regalo della suddetta Rosie). Ma non è quello a farti stare a disagio, è il tuo esserti sentito diverso e strambo per tutta la vita, a farti stare male. Non dovresti, eppure taci anche di fronte alla persona che ami di più nella vita.  
«Dopo tutto quefto tempo ancora ci penfa. Fei uno fcemo, ferlof» dice Victor, ha il viso corrucciato e una smorfia d’insoddisfazione cucita addosso. Ti sta sgridando come fa da quando, di anni, ne avevi sei. In un attimo rivedi il bambino che ti aiutava a rialzarti dopo che ti avevano picchiato. Lo stesso che minacciava i tuoi compagni di smetterla e, quando questi non lo facevano, gli si scagliava contro lanciando pungi e calci a caso. Aveva la stessa espressione che ha adesso, un misto di rabbia inespressa e orgoglio ferito. Il suo, il tuo non ha mai fatto differenza. A tanti anni di distanza, Victor ha ancora voglia di prendere a calci il mondo per difenderti. Non è mai riuscito a capirti del tutto, però, ha sempre interagito con te in una maniera tutta sua e sembrava non rendersi conto di quanto per te fosse reale la faccenda del mostro. Per lui era un’idiozia detta da persone ignoranti e gelose e crescendo non ha cambiato idea.  
«Lui non ha mai capito, John. Crede che in me non ci sia niente di mostruoso, è convinto che sia buono e dolce. Non so, forse quando mi guarda vede ancora il bambino di sei anni che arrossiva solo perché qualcuno gli aveva rivolto la parola.» Victor ancora scrolla la testa, prende in braccio Rosie e le mostra la vetrina di un negozio decorata con zucche e ragni di plastica. Tu però non badi a loro, sei troppo preso a guadare lo stupore dipinto sul viso di John.  
«In passato hai fatto delle cose mostruose, Sherlock e le hai fatte a me così come io le ho fatte a te. Sì, sei delle volte sei un mostro, ma sei il mio mostro e che si fottano tutti gli altri. Se siamo sbagliati, strambi o immorali non m’importa. Sei buono, gentile e Victor ha ragione perché sei anche dolce e generoso. Fai cose spesso orribili e strane, come i cadaveri nel frigo e altri intrugli disgustosi e Dio solo sa che cosa metti nel mio caffè, la mattina. Ma a me piaci così, a Victor e a Rosie piaci così. Non basta questo?» ti chiede e a quel punto è Victor stesso a tornare indietro e a sorridere appena «non ho bisogno dei suoi racconti per sapere che a sei anni eri un cosino timido e adorabile.»  
«Joh…»  
«Nessun bambino dovrebbe essere convinto di essere un mostro, Sherlock e sappi che io avrò sempre voglia di prendere a pugni il mondo intero e non sarò mai il solo a volerlo fare. Victor, Lestrade e persino quell’idiota di tuo fratello, nessuno di loro pensa che tu sia una persona orribile» conclude sussurrando e poi ti bacia e lo fa di nuovo, e quindi ti sorride e poi raggiunge Victor e Rosie. Ancora lo guardi, ancora ti ama.

 

Ci hai messo trentasette anni per capirlo. È stato il caso più lungo e complicato di tutta la tua vita, ma finalmente le parole di nonna e quelle dei tuoi genitori sono diventate chiare. Mamma diceva che l’amore era tuo padre, nonna che le anime gemelle si cercano e si trovano, ora sai che sbagliavano. Perché è così limitante credere che si possa amare una persona soltanto. Tu ne ami tre e sono tutte lì, davanti ai tuoi occhi. Certo, sono tipi di amore diverso. Cresceranno ancora e matureranno in maniere differenti, ma è così che dev’essere. E cosa più importante, tutti e tre loro provano sentimenti per te. Il che non è affatto male, per un mostro. Ci pensi per una manciata di secondi, ma poi, così come è arrivato il pensiero vola via e sparisce. Si dissolve in quella notte d’autunno e al tempo stesso ti rimane appiccicato addosso, come brillantini sulle dita. Lontane, risate di bambini malamente sinistre, ti fanno sorridere appena. Qualcuno ha fatto uno scherzetto a Mrs Turner, della carta igienica è volata sul suo portone e c’è odore di uova marce dappertutto. Le campane di Saint Mary rintoccano le nove e ancora fantasmini corrono in una Baker Street svuotata del traffico. Victor e John ridono, Rosie bussa a una porta mendicando caramelle. Il suo cestino è ancora vuoto e per Victor è inaccettabile. E tu, che da minuti te ne stai immobile a guardarli, capisci che come mostro sei piuttosto fortunato.  
   
   
   
   
 **Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> *Il sistema scolastico inglese prevede la suddivisione in Primary, Secondary e Tertiary Education. La Primary va School va dai 5 agli 11 anni ed è suddivisa in Infant e Junior. Sherlock dovrebbe frequentare già l’ultimo anno di Junior. Più in generale vi sarete resi conto che ho calcato molto la mano sulla sua intelligenza. Ma trovavo credibile che un bambino di sei anni, col cervello di Sherlock Holmes, sapesse già leggere come leggerebbe un ragazzo delle scuole medie. Ho fatto sì, per verosimiglianza, che Sherlock non conosca il significato di tutte le parole.  
> **Si riferisce a Khayr al-Din Barbarossa, un ammiraglio e corsaro dell’impero ottomano del ‘500.
> 
> Spero che il linguaggio del Victor bambino sia comprensibile. Io la trovavo una cosa carina.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati a leggere fino in fondo, vi invito a mettere mi piace alla pagina dell’abominevole scrittore, che sarei io, e che trovate al nome di The Abominable Writer su Facebook, seguendo questo link: https://www.facebook.com/KoaWriter/?modal=admin_todo_tour


End file.
